clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Play Awards 2009
The Penguin Play Awards was a Members-only event that was held March 20th to April 9th. It was located at the Stage. During the event, penguins were able vote on their favorite plays in five different categories. Starting on Friday, March 27, non-members were able to visit the Stage for the Play Awards, but they did not have access to the Backstage. The categories consisted of: *Best Overall Play *Best Sound *Best Effects *Best Costume *Best Set The Stage Society narrowed down the top plays and announced their nominations in the 18th of March. The plays were: *Ruby and The Ruby *The Quest for The Golden Puffle *Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal *The Penguins that Time Forgot *Fairy Fables The winner of the most awards was The Quest For The Golden Puffle. The winners of the Penguin Play Awards could be viewed at the voting booth in the Plaza on April 3rd. The Winners were: *Best Overall Play- The Quest for The Golden Puffle *Best Sound- The Quest for the Golden Puffle *Best Effects- The Quest for the Golden Puffle *Best Costume- Fairy Fables *Best Set- The Quest for the Golden Puffle Trivia *In the March 2009 Penguin Style, there was a special section about the Penguin Play Awards called, "Fashion for the Penguin Play Awards". This section included dresses and tuxedos, all of which were smart in a way. However, some were more casual than others. As well, most of these dresses and tuxedos attract Mwa Mwa penguins. *During the preparation for this party, there was a ladder on the outside of the Stage you could climb. *The Party was located at the Backstage. You can vote for all sorts of shows, detective plays, romantic plays and action plays. *Aunt Arctic, Cadence, The Penguin Band and Gary made some appearances during this party giving out autographed backgrounds. **These characters appeared first at the Stage, and then they waddle to the Backstage. *If you clicked the yellow handle, a Yellow Puffle would come in with an award, shake it, and then go back out. *It is possible that the Penguin Play Awards will return in 2010 because on all the things for this party it said, "First Annual". *The only famous penguins that did not come were Rockhopper and Sensei. *This was the first event you could meet Aunt Arctic. *On the first few days of the Event, Only members can get in and out of The Stage, but when the days past, non-members can get inside The Stage too, but not the Backstage. Music The Penguin Play Awards Gallery Image:Snap21.png|The yellow puffle, rumored to be the stage keeper, holding a Penguin Play Awards Trophy. Image:Stage.jpg|A sneak peek at the red carpet of the Penguin Play Awards. Image:Awards_logo.jpg|The Penguin Play Awards Logo. Image:Staties.jpg|The penguin shaped golden awards. Image:Plaza2.jpg|The Plaza during the 2009 Penguin Play Awards. Image:Penguinplaystage.PNG|The Stage during the 2009 Penguin Play Awards. Image:Backstage.jpg|The Backstage during the 2009 Penguin Play Awards. .swf's *The Plaza *The Stage *The Backstage Rooms Before Party *The Plaza *The Stage See also *Member Parties *Parties *Stage Category:Parties Category:Events Category:Old Events Category:Club Penguin Category:Stage